1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to nanobiotechnology, and in particular to a thermosensitive nanostructure for hyperthermia treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the targeted area of nanobiotechnology is based on nanomaterials and technology in conjunction with molecular biology techniques through the use of various molecular modified nanomaterials or components including dendrimer, nanotube, nanoparticles, or quantum dot for application in medical examination and treatment, drug delivery, transplant, biomimetic sensing, genetic therapy, immunological diagnosis and MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) developer.
Hyperthermia has been proposed as a cancer treatment. It is understood that tumor cells are reliably more sensitive to heat than normal cells. In magnetic hyperthermia treatment, magnetic particles are subjected to an applied alternating magnetic field to generate heat at the tumor site. Superparamagnetic iron oxide nanoparticles are the most frequently used material in magnetic hyperthermia because they can absorb the magnetic field more efficiently and are more easily dispersed than micron-particles. Typically, the iron oxide nanoparticles are surface modified to improve the biocompatibility.
In the field of drug delivery systems, nanomaterials such as thermo-, pH-, photo-sensitive or enzyme degradable polymers are widely investigated as carrier for controlled drug delivery. The drug encapsulated in the carrier is released in a controlled manner as the carrier reaches the target site.
The invention aims to provide nanomaterials for use in magnetic hyperthermia in conjunction with targeted drug delivery.